


Questionable Requests

by Chazz



Series: Obey Me! OT3 [3]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Aftercare, Dom/sub, F/M, Kink Negotiation, Light Dom/sub, Mirror Sex, Multi, Poly, Service, Swearing, poly situations, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:01:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24222463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chazz/pseuds/Chazz
Summary: A story of requests to our reader, from both Lucifer and Diavolo. Lucifer asks you to wear a certain something for him, and Diavolo asks you for a certain way to take it off.First chapter is romantic (but suggestive), second chapter is explicit. Could be read to stop at the end of chapter one if you wish.
Relationships: Diavolo/Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Diavolo/Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Diavolo/Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Series: Obey Me! OT3 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1730014
Comments: 18
Kudos: 229





	1. Got Your Back

“How did you manage to get up there?” Lucifer’s voice brought you out of your focus, peering over the balcony of his study to see him tending to the fire. He was in his suit, cloak snug across his shoulders, the fur trim catching the candlelight as if it were wet. It was a cool evening and you’d been antsy in the living room, too noisy by half for you to actually study, but working in your room wasn’t appealing. 

“I used the ladder,” you said, making your page and setting the book in your lap. “I didn’t want to be in the way. Would you rather I didn’t come in when you’re not here?”

“Not at all, I’ve said you’re welcome to use the space,” he said, turning to look at you. His smile was tired but genuine, his hair a little mussed from the day. “This level does have chairs, however.” 

“Overrated,” you said, wrinkling your nose with your own smile. He gave a thoughtful hum and moved to his desk, sitting down to start on paperwork. The room was narrower than most studies but perfectly suited to him, all dark wood and blunt implements. The skull on the wall was the sharpest thing present, company and alcohol excepted. He paid you little heed as he began sorting the documents and you were content to leave it at that, reading and making notes as needed. 

“We’ve been invited to Diavolo’s palace tomorrow,” he said into the stillness. 

“It’s a bit soon for another party,” you said, eyes stilling on the page. 

“The invitation is only to you and I. He misses your company, I believe,” Lucifer said, the sound of his pen scratching against papers loud in the space. 

“He saw me yesterday,” you said, hoping your smile didn’t carry into the statement. 

“Not enough of you it seems,” Lucifer said, the implication light but clear. 

“Why are you giving me the message then? He’s hardly shy at inviting me over,” you asked, leaning over so you could look between the railing. Lucifer was still giving rapt attention to his work but you could see a small grin on his face from the angle you had, up high. 

“We are to receive a tour of the lower levels of the palace, where some of the more unusual art is kept.” 

“You’re going to be there to make sure I don’t get dragged into a painting again?” you asked, brows up now.

“There’ll be no such danger, I assure you.” He stole a glance up, eyes meeting yours briefly before returning to his work.

“I’m sure you’d berate anything that tried it,” you said, leaning back against the wall. 

You were about to go back to your book when he spoken again. “I would like it if you wore a dress for me, when we go.” 

“Oh?” This was new.

“I’m under the impression, from my own research as well as what I’ve been able to observe, that it’s common for humans to dress a particular way when visiting places of importance. Not quite formal, but pleasantly refined.” 

“Was there a dress of mine you had in mind?” you asked, half laughing to yourself. You had a few nice pieces you’d bought while living here but nothing you could imagine Lucifer noticing. 

“There is a black one, it has a sheer panel on the front. Short sleeves I believe you would call capped.” 

“That’s a little black dress,” you said, pleased he remembered it. 

“Indeed.” 

“Not usually what someone would call refined. More sultry or statement. Classic, though.” 

“There’s an appealing beauty about you in it. It would please me if you wore it.” 

“Okay,” you said, a pleasant warmth rising in your chest, “I can do that.”

“Good,” he said, voice soft against the sound of fire and ink. “We’ll be going after classes are finished, and spending the evening. You can meet me at my room, if you wish.” 

“Sounds good,” you said, dipping back into your book. 

“You could join me down here, as well.” 

“Would you prefer my company?” you asked, holding back your laughter. He never could say something simply outside of fun. 

“I’d certainly prefer you came down while I was here, lest you fall.” 

“I’m not planning to jump,” you said, standing up and scooping your notes together. You walked along the balcony to the ladder and nestled the bundle to your chest, coming down one handed. 

“That was not safe,” you heard behind you and startled, bumping into Lucifer’s chest. His arms came around your waist, a disapproving click of his tongue close in your ear.

“I’ve done that a hundred times in the human world,” you said, pressing back into him. “Didn’t think ladders would be too different here.” 

“That just means you’ve been lucky a hundred times,” he said, nipping your neck, “Don’t be so foolish in the future.” 

“I’m not glass you know,” you said, twisting a little so you could look at him. 

“You’re still more fragile than a demon, so I will still worry. Indulge me.” He pressed a kiss to the soft skin under your ear, pulling away. "Sit where you like, the fire will last a while.” 

“Thank you,” you said, settling into one of the broad chairs grouped together for drinks. 

True to your agreement after class on Friday you went back to the House of Lamentation and changed, slipping into the requested dress. It was probably meant to be knee length but as a taller woman it sat a few inches higher, and you chose some kitten heels to lengthen your legs. May as well make it a look. You mussed your hair to give it some volume and checked yourself over quickly. It was a good look: the neckline was close to your clavicle but the sheer panel showed a suggestion of cleavage, the princess neckline of the full material high enough so it was polite. Probably fancier than you’d wear to go around an art gallery but if it had been an event you would blend in. 

A knock at your door broke your focus and you grabbed you bag, walking over to see if Lucifer was early. 

“Oh, darling,” you heard as you opened the door, the unmistakable scent of Asmo’s cologne hitting you before he did in a full embrace, “You look delightful.” 

“Thank you,” you said, patting his back and pulling away. He held you at arm’s length, turning you a little this way and that. 

“I was going to ask you to come get your nails done with me but you’re already booked, hm?” Asmo said, looking you over. “Love the heels.” 

“Thank you, again, and yes, going somewhere.” 

“Planning to come back with more marks of the beast?” he asked, teasing a finger along the high neck of the panel. 

“Quit that.” You giggled, stepping away from his grasp. “It’s not like you can talk Mr Scarf and Turtleneck.” 

“I only hide mine sometimes,” he said with an exaggerated moue, winking to show his enjoyment. “Enjoy yourself, we can do catch up when you’re back and you can give me all the details.” 

“Do I need to hang you up by your ankles?” came Lucifer’s voice from behind him, his usual tread masked by the carpet.

Asmo jumped, a hand to his chest, “How do you manage to sneak around like that?” 

“You just don’t pay attention,” Lucifer said, raising a brow at his brother. 

“Says you,” Asmo said, wrinkling his nose. “Have a good time, dear, and remember our date.” He waggled his fingertips in your direction before he smirked and disappeared off down the corridor.

“He really is a whirlwind,” you said, shaking your head. “He could have just messaged me.” 

“Are you ready to leave?” Lucifer asked, offering you an arm. 

“Of course,” you said, locking your door and linking your arm in his. “Is there an occasion for today?” 

“What makes you ask?” 

“You wanted me to dress up nice, and I presume the art we’re looking at is private for a reason?” 

“A good deduction, though not quite correct,” he said, leading you to the door. “The art is private in the sense of a private collection, but it’s only kept in the lower levels for convenience.” 

“Why the tour then?” you asked as you began to walk to the castle, arms falling separate but keeping close together. 

“I mentioned you admiring the painting in my room,” he said, looking carefully ahead, “Diavolo shared that you had been admiring his tattoos too.” 

“I was,” you said, the creeping tendrils of embarrassment rising with your blush, “I like a variety of art.” 

“And you’ll find a variety of it in the lower levels.” 

“That’s very… considerate,” you said, rolling the word around in your mind for a minute, “Generous, I mean. It’s kind of him.” 

“Diavolo can be many things,” Lucifer said, his smile thin, “Kind is one of them, indeed. Generous in the right context.” 

“Is art the only context of today?” you asked, brushing your fingers lightly against his. You hadn’t yet had the conversation about how open he was with public affection so you didn’t want to push too hard. 

“I suppose that depends.” 

“On?” 

“If any of my other brothers decide to intrude.” 

“Are you annoyed about Asmo?” 

“He knows you’re seeing at least Diavolo, he shouldn’t be playing with your neckline.” 

“You know he’s still obsessed with Solomon, there’s no real interest there,” you said, shaking your head.

“There’s certainly interest,” Lucifer said with a scoff, briefly snagging your fingers in his, “You’re too forgiving of demonic nature.” 

“You’re just such a paradigm of control I find it hard to believe they’d try anything. I’m sure they’ve noticed me being in your study. And your room.” 

“They probably assume it’s an indulgence on Diavolo’s behalf.” 

“I don’t think they’d think you that indulgent even for him. Plus someone’s probably heard us.” 

He laughed, glancing to you, “I can’t be blamed for that.” 

“Oh really?” you asked, raising your brow in turn. 

“None of this, we’re nearly there. It wouldn’t do to be distracted during the tour.” 

The lower levels were warmer than you expected, anticipating the cool control of museums or galleries. The dark stone was comforting, even in the warmth, less gaudy than the golden walls of the main halls. 

“This area houses some of the livelier items,” Diavolo said as he led you into a broad room, statues and paintings spaced out in careful regulation. He was in as close as you’d ever seen him to casual attire – black suit trousers and a cream coloured shirt that made his skin glow – and seemed to be enjoying playing tour guide for you. 

“Not haunted?” you asked, lingering at the door. Lucifer gave you a gentle nudge of encouragement, edging you into the area. There was an aura about the room, almost like a light buzz of static in the background. 

“Not that, but all the items have a certain level of influence,” Diavolo said, looking around them with a broad smile. “The sword, for example, has the ability to sway a battle in the right hands. The armour over there was used in the earliest wars, before even the Celestials.” 

“May I have a closer look?” you asked, curious about the armour. The detail looked impressive even from here. 

“By all means, we’ve both seen them before,” Diavolo said, running a hand over your hip as you walked past him. 

“I don’t want to bore you,” you said, as you got closer, “If you want to go somewhere else, I mean.” 

“This is fine,” Lucifer said, coming into the room to stand beside Diavolo. 

“Thanks,” you said, leaning in to the armour to look at it properly. It felt angry even from where it was hung, the design incorporating fangs and wings. You could see marks from battle, violent scratches sweeping the intricate carvings away to show the colour of the metal. You peered around it, spotting a tall, ornate mirror to the back of the space. The wooden frame was black with age, the carvings showing entangling vines and plush flowers shaped as if just opening. “Is that for looking at the rear design? Seems a shame to hide it back there.” 

“What?” Diavolo asked, coming closer. 

“The mirror,” you said, pointing around the armour, “It’s too short to show back of the helmet unless you crouch but I can see the use for looking at the engravings.” 

“Diavolo?” Lucifer’s voice pitched up in a way you didn’t like, a thrum of concern moving through you. You glanced back at them to find Diavolo was nearly beside you, gently grasping your arm and shifting you away so he could look at your discovery. 

“Ah,” he said, tone somewhere between concern and amusement. “That’s not actually meant to be there.” 

“I didn’t think so, it’s too pretty just to be for showing something else off,” you said, jumping a little when Lucifer tugged you back towards him. He crept an arm around your shoulder, his grip light but insistent. 

“Pretty?” Diavolo repeated, looking over his shoulder to you. 

“Yeah, the carvings. Maybe pretty’s too light, I mean the craftmanship’s clear.” 

“Is that all you get from it?” Lucifer asked, raising a brow at you. 

“Is there some symbolism I’m missing?” you asked, cheeks heating at the way they were both looking at you. “Is this some great historical artefact I’m insulting by accident?” 

“Not that, no,” Lucifer said, a slow smile coming out. “It’s an item of influence as well.” 

“What for? I could feel the rage off the armour, and that skull over there seems like it wants to cry, but I didn’t get anything off that.” 

The two men shared a look you didn’t like, something passing between them unsaid, before Lucifer began to turn you out of the room. “We should be seeing about dinner.”

“Excuse me?” you asked, glancing back to see Diavolo looking over the mirror again. 

“If we’re going to be spending the night we should eat early, no?” 

“You’re usually smoother about a distraction,” you said, relaxing into his arm as you let him guide you out. 

“You won’t get an answer for a little while but I’m sure Diavolo could be convinced to tell you more later,” he said in turn, smirking to himself and pecking a kiss to your hair. 

“That sounds like a deflection,” you grumbled.

“That’s because it is.” 

Dinner was the pleasant surprise of human world food, Barbatos preening under your enthusiasm for the cooking as he cleared the table. 

“Barbatos can do amazing things in the kitchen,” Diavolo said, grinning contentedly at you and Lucifer. “Care to join me for a drink?” 

“Of course,” Lucifer said, standing and offering you his arm. “In your study or elsewhere?” 

“I think the suite would be better, more intimate,” Diavolo said, eyes moving over you as you stood up. “I have some questions I’d like to explore.” 

“That’s usually my job,” you said, arching a brow as Diavolo settled a hand to your hip as you walked towards his room. 

“You are fond of questions,” he agreed, glancing down to you before his eyes slid over to Lucifer. 

“There’s a lot I still have to learn, I find asking helps,” you said. 

“Learning and trying new things is part of the reason for the program,” Lucifer said, keeping his eyes ahead. “Much as I may have been frustrated by your curiosity at times it’s admirably consistent.” 

“I think that was almost a compliment, Lucifer,” Diavolo said. 

“It wouldn’t do to encourage bad behaviour,” Lucifer said, smirking at you both. 

“I’m only bad sometimes,” you said, regretting the words as they left you. “That’s not what I meant. I only misbehave occasionally.” 

“I think we’re both aware of that,” Lucifer said, stealing your hand up to press a kiss to your knuckles. 

You face burned in embarrassment, shaking your head at yourself. “I’m going to shut up and not digging myself any deeper into this one.” 

“You’re very self-conscious today,” Diavolo said, hand slipping up to settle on your waist. 

“I never know which way I’m going to get caught between you two,” you said, ducking your head to avoid the smirk you knew would be on both their faces, “Helps not to volunteer for trouble.” 

“I can think of certain ways I would prefer,” Lucifer said as you reached Diavolo’s bed chambers, the comment startling a laugh out of you. 

“Really?” you asked, eyeing him as you settled into one of the plush chairs near an open fire. You were reminded briefly of last night, the time together in Lucifer’s study. The room smelled of burning wood and the candles dotted around, draping itself over you with familiarity you hadn’t expected. 

“That was in fact part of the questions I had in mind, too,” Diavolo said, sitting in a chair beside yours and taking one of your hands. 

“Okay, what were you wanting to ask?” you asked, shivering when Lucifer ran a finger along the back of your shoulders as he went to fix you all drinks. 

“How do you feel about using accompaniments during intimacy?” Diavolo asked, making your eyebrows pop up in surprise. 

“I mean, I’d be more interested in a blindfold than a bullwhip, but I’m not opposed,” you said carefully, unsure where this was leading.

“I assure you riding crops and floggers are as far as I go,” Lucifer said, pecking a kiss to your shoulder as he set three glasses down on the table.

“Noted,” you said, glancing between them. 

“I wasn’t thinking anything so cruel just yet,” Diavolo said, kissing the same spot Lucifer had on your hand. 

“But you were thinking something.” 

“The mirror you saw earlier,” Lucifer said, bringing your attention to him as he perched on the arm of your chair. “You felt no ill effects from it?” 

“No, it just looked like a nice mirror,” you said, smiling as he hooked a finger under your chin to meet your eyes, “Why, should it have sucked my soul out or something?” 

“The mirror has a peculiar set of powers,” Diavolo said, running his thumb over the back of your hand. 

“On demons, at least,” Lucifer said, clicking his tongue as he let you go and reached for his drink. 

“What does it do?” 

“It heightens the senses, increases awareness, emphasises feelings. It was often used by those seeking counsel to ensure they weren’t deceiving themselves on significant matters,” Diavolo said. 

“Sounds useful.” 

“It was until my brother got hold of it,” Lucifer said, shaking his head. 

“Which one?” 

“Asmodeus learned of the nature of the item and felt it would be useful for his own pursuits.” 

“Oh dear,” you said, the image of Asmo’s ideas making you laugh. Of course he wanted a mirror.

“You can imagine the results,” Lucifer said, sipping some of the deep red liquid in his glass. 

“Does it inspire lust?” you asked, unsure if you should feel concern about the lack of impact it had on you. 

“It heightens the enjoyment of lust,” Diavolo said, batting those thick lashes at you. 

“Does it impair judgement?” you asked, the idea niggling in your mind.

“It won’t make anyone do something they wouldn’t already, but it will mean they might enjoy it more. If you’re concerned about influence it’s not the sort that would compel,” Diavolo said, grinning at you. “So fretful.” 

“Says the man who worried he’d tricked me into kissing him,” you said, raising a brow. You heard Lucifer choke on his drink beside you and decided to ignore that. 

“And to think I was worried we might make you nervous. It would please me if we could use the mirror tonight, all of us,” Diavolo continued. 

“Simultaneously?” you asked, mentally comparing your heights. 

“In a way,” he said, a smile that would charm the birds from the trees lighting up his face. 

“Since you wouldn’t receive any additional enjoyment from the use of it, you have the deciding voice,” Lucifer said, a hand ghosting down your back. 

“I usually enjoy myself around you two,” you said, looking over to him. If there was any blush to his cheeks, you were going sympathetically attribute that to his earlier coughing. 

“Impossible creature,” he murmured, smiling. 

“It might be easier to demonstrate what I had in mind,” Diavolo said, standing and offering his hand. You took a gulp of your drink and slipped your hand in his, letting him guide you into his bedroom. It remained ridiculous and sumptuous, all dark, lush furnishings and that huge bed. The mirror from earlier was stood close to his fireplace, illuminating the room with the light it caught.


	2. Cover Me

You were brought before the mirror, the frame as tall as you, and Diavolo nestled himself in close. His head was at your shoulder, a repetition of your stance on the balcony previously, and his gold eyes shimmered in the low light. 

“That shirt suits you,” you said, for the sake of saying something in the stillness. 

“You’re far too fond of flattery,” he said, pecking a kiss to your cheek. 

“Maybe you’re just pretty,” you said in turn, amused when he shook his head at you. 

“Can you reach the frame?” he asked, guiding your arms. The carvings had a smoother edge on the top, at the corners, and he ran his fingers along your arms as you gripped them. It made you tilt forward slightly, your back arched and your hips pressed against his. 

“Like this?” 

“Perfect,” he said, rewarding you with a kiss to the back of your neck. “Keep your hands there unless I tell you otherwise. Lucifer, are you ready?” 

“How’s this going to work?” you asked, looking over your shoulder to see Diavolo stepping back. Lucifer came to stand where he’d been, running his hands over your arms and down to your hips, tugging you closer to him. 

“I’m going to watch while Lucifer helps you out of that lovely dress, and give him suggestions. After that we’ll see how everyone’s feeling,” Diavolo said, stepping to one side so he could watch your reflection. 

“That doesn’t seem very reciprocal,” you said, gasping at a bite to your neck as Lucifer leant in to cover your back. 

“Don’t worry about that. Let me know if you want to stop at any point,” Lucifer said, nosing into the spot he’d bitten.

“Alright,” you said, nodding as he continued to kiss and nip over the soft skin. His hands started to roam, skimming over the shape of you, pulling you up against his chest while he bit down. You moaned, hips rocking back against him as you tightened your hold on the mirror. 

“I love the sounds you make,” Diavolo said, coming a little closer. 

“You’re both good at getting them,” you said, as Lucifer ran a hand down and gripped your hip, splaying his fingers wide to dig in. 

“Keep your eyes on me,” Diavolo said, bringing your focus back. 

“Okay,” you said, nodding a little. 

“Lucifer’s excellent at doing as I ask,” Diavolo said, stepping closer again so he was beside him. You saw him thread a hand into Lucifer’s hair, feeling a twitch from Lucifer’s hip as his head was pulled back. Diavolo brought their lips together, licking into Lucifer’s mouth as he tugged harder. Lucifer ground his hips against you, growling low in his throat as you pushed back into the contact. 

They separated, Diavolo smirking at you in the mirror before he stepped away, letting go of Lucifer with a lingering scratch along his scalp. 

“I imagine you’re good at convincing him,” you said, aware of your own flush starting to creep up your neck. You felt exposed despite being fully dressed, the easy comfort of the two men prickling along your spine. There was no fear, just an anticipation that made you want to shift your hips, the warmth of their bodies tantalisingly close. 

“You have no idea, yet,” Diavolo promised, arching a brow at you. “Lucifer, I think it’s only fair if you lose something before she does, no?” 

Lucifer stilled and you saw him throw Diavolo a look before he stepped off, shedding his cloak and waistcoat with efficient ease. Diavolo took his place for the moment, snaking his hand up your side as he kissed your neck and the soft skin at your jaw. 

“Is that enough?” Lucifer asked, waving his hand over his torso. 

“The gloves too,” Diavolo said without looking up, holding your gaze in the mirror. “You colour up so nicely for me.” 

“You keep making me blush,” you said, stilling as you felt his hand sneak down to your thigh, fingernails snagging over the bare skin and creeping under the material. 

“I wonder what I’d find under here?” 

“You already know,” you said, swallowing the tightness in your throat. 

“I have an idea, but I think it would be better Lucifer do that,” he said, scratching lightly over your inner thigh as he stepped back. You shivered, grateful for the feeling of Lucifer returning. 

“Impatient already?” Lucifer asked Diavolo, wrapping you in his arms. 

“No more than you are possessive,” Diavolo said, flashing his teeth in a grin. 

Lucifer gave a low chuckle, starting to move his hands again, pressing you to him. You held onto the frame, deepening the arc in your back as he scratched over ticklish spots. 

“That’s mean, I can’t stop you,” you said, wriggling against his touches. 

“Would you really want him to stop?” Diavolo asked, hands in his pockets as he looked on. 

“I thought he was getting me out of the dress rather than teasing me,” you said, moaning when Lucifer bent lower and bit the join of your neck and shoulder. Your eyes slipped closed, your breath becoming heavier for a moment as his hands continued to roam. 

“Eyes open, sweet,” Lucifer said, lips grazing your skin. You made yourself open them as instructed, the air going out of your lungs at the sight of Diavolo. He’d opened his shirt a little, enough to let you see down onto his chest, and was watching you both with rapt attention as he rolled up his sleeves. 

“Much better,” he said, catching your eye as he bit his lip. “You’re quite right though, I did say we’d get you out of that dress. It does look stunning, of course, but more fun without it. Lucifer?” 

Lucifer hummed his agreement, bringing one hand up to your shoulder and drumming his fingers lightly. “Is there only a zip?” 

You nodded, carefully still as he found the zip pull and slowly brought it down. Your skin tingled from the air hitting it, your back exposed as the material slid forward. It pooled at your shoulders, splaying open as Lucifer reached the end. 

“Good, what a wonderful view. Help her out of the rest too, hm?” Diavolo said, sounding far too satisfied with himself. You were overwarm, the heat in your face being joined by a thrum in your lower stomach as Lucifer coasted his hands up your back and unhooked your bra. 

“Can I bring my arms down for this?” you asked. 

“It would be a shame to spoil such a nice dress with tearing it,” Lucifer agreed, looking at Diavolo over his shoulder. 

“Reasonable to a fault,” Diavolo said, shaking his head. “Yes, you can take your hands down, just for that. One at a time.” 

You let your left hand come down to slip out of the bra and dress, returning it before you did the same with the right. Lucifer supported the material as it came off you, leaving a trail of warmth along your skin as he pulled it down over your stomach and hips. Your underwear was caught in the wake, disappearing down your thighs as he knelt to gather everything at your ankles. You stepped out of the pool of black material and toed your shoes off, breath catching when Lucifer kissed your waist as he moved away. You were now bare before them both, the firelight showing your skin in flickering relief. Diavolo met your gaze, his tongue running over his lip as he looked you over. 

“You’re beautiful,” he said, one hand moving back to his pocket to adjust himself as you noticed his interest presenting. 

You blinked, swallowing your automatic response before you managed, “Thank you.” 

“No need to thank me yet,” he said, catching Lucifer on his return and pulling him into another kiss. He turned them until they were flush, chest to chest, his hand snaking up to grip Lucifer’s collar. There was a sudden tearing sound and you saw buttons dropping to the floor, Lucifer’s shirt now hanging open. 

“Was that strictly necessary?” Lucifer asked, a thick edge to his voice. 

“No, but I enjoyed it. As did you,” Diavolo said, trailing his hand over Lucifer’s exposed skin and down, hovering at his belt. 

You whined, shifting your hips as you watched the sparks between them. This brought their attention back to you, prompting Diavolo to let go as Lucifer removed his ruined shirt. 

“Lonely, lovely?” Lucifer asked as he came back to you, grasping both your hips and pulling them against his. You leaned into him, feeling his arousal hard against you through his trousers. 

“That wouldn’t do, we should fix that,” Diavolo said, bringing one hand to his chin in mock thought. His calmness was maddening, even as his eyes tracked over the shape of you. 

“Lucifer, why don’t you be nicer to her while I think on it?” 

You raised a brow, about to glance over at Diavolo when Lucifer’s hand left your hip to draw you up against him, his chest hot against your back. He started to kiss along your neck, gently turning your head with a push of fingers on your chin so he could find your lips. He kept you in place as he slipped his tongue into your mouth, catching your lower lip between his teeth and tugging hard enough that you shivered against him. 

“You know I get weak for that,” you murmured as he grinned at you, eyes shining in the firelight. 

“I know,” he said, letting his lower hand skim round you hip to grasp your rear. “I happen to like it.” 

“I said to be nice,” Diavolo said, making you glance to the mirror. His shirt was gone too, his broad chest bare of the marks he held on his other form. A short trail of hair showed on his lower stomach, the fuzz catching the light. 

“I’m very nice,” Lucifer said, eyes moving to the glass as well. 

“With the right direction,” Diavolo said, smirking. “Speaking of which, I think we should show our lovely how much you’re enjoying this, no?” 

“I have a pretty good idea,” you said, brushing your hips against Lucifer’s obvious hardness. He hissed, swatting the cheek he held in a light spank. You went up on your toes at the sudden sting it brought in your skin, settling back against him. 

“I’m not the difficult one here,” he said. 

“Perhaps, though I’m not convinced,” Diavolo said with a rich laugh, stepping closer to run his fingernails down Lucifer’s back. You felt the shudder go through him, grinding his hips into yours. You moaned, chasing the feeling as you gripped the frame tighter. 

“Cruel, Diavolo,” Lucifer said, breathless as his fingers curled against you. 

“No crueller than you like,” Diavolo said, stepping back as he teased his tongue over his lower lip. “Why don’t you start by showing her body some appreciation?” 

Lucifer snorted, starting to focus on your bare skin. He slid the hand that had been at your chin lower as the one at your hip came up to meet it, settling over your breasts. You took a deep breath, forcing yourself to keep your eyes open as he began to lightly squeeze, gripping your nipples so he could tweak at them. You groaned at the sensation, your gaze dropping to the floor as he started to play with one. 

“Eyes on me,” Diavolo said, closer now, “Unless you’d prefer to hear me tell you what he’s going to do?” 

“What?” The idea sent a thrill of excitement through you, your eyes snapping up to meet his as your cheeks warmed. 

“Oh my, what a response,” Diavolo said, one brow hiking appreciatively, “Do you enjoy dirty talk?” 

“Not that I was aware of, but-” Your comment was cut off by Lucifer biting your neck, laving his tongue against the worried skin. You were breathless with the feel of him teasing you here and there, tormenting one nipple then the other as Diavolo distracted you with his comments. 

“It would be remiss of me to ignore an opportunity like that,” Diavolo said, “Especially when you make such a delicious sight. I want you to watch Lucifer while I tell you what he’s going to do.” 

You gave a shaky nod, swallowing a groan as Lucifer sucked a mark onto the muscle at your shoulder. 

“Good girl, you’re doing so well for us,” Diavolo said, running his fingers along your closest arm, “Lucifer’s going to make you come apart with his hands at least once, then I’m going to watch him fuck you in front of this.” 

You gasped, the words making you shiver against Lucifer’s touches, the growing tightness in the pit of your stomach lurching at the thought. Lucifer smirked, his eyes meeting yours in the reflection and sparkling with mischief. 

“Remember to keep watching,” he said, grazing his nails down your side as he let one hand go lower, massaging your hip. 

“Do you know how good you look?” Diavolo asked, catching your attention as Lucifer’s hand started to move again. Brushing along your inner thigh he pressed lightly to encourage you to shift your feet a little, grant him access. “So wanting and ready. So beautiful and on show just for us.” 

You watched as Lucifer’s hand crept further up with gentle, feather soft touches, teasing his fingers along the curve of you. He chuckled close to your ear, his mouth latching onto your neck as he slipped a finger just into your heat. You wanted to let your head rock back onto his shoulder, to close your eyes and focus on the feeling singing through you, but you made yourself keep looking between them. 

“So good for us,” Diavolo cooed, undoing the button at his waistband. 

Lucifer nodded in agreement, lips moving up to your ear, “You’re wet already, sweetness, and hot.” 

“You’re the ones who keep making me blush,” you said, pitching up into a whine as he shifted to circling slowly against your clit. It was electric compared to the earlier teasing, startling more sounds out of you as he upped his tempo. You felt like you couldn’t get enough air: the relentlessness of him against your skin, your hips, your clit, his hot breath at your ear, all so much as you squirmed against him. 

“That’s it, lovely, let him make you feel good,” Diavolo said, voice thick as you heard material shift behind you. You could guess what he was doing but couldn’t look, pinned in Lucifer’s gaze. You bit your lip, swallowing the words you wanted to say as you tried to keep still, achingly near completion. 

“What is it?” he asked, nipping your earlobe. 

“Please,” you hissed out, breath shallow, “I’m so close, just a little more, please.” 

“Oh, you magnificent thing, of course,” he said, biting your neck as he sped up against you, pushing you over the edge until your thighs quivered and you shook. You shivered against him, tracking the butterfly kisses he dusted over your shoulders, whispering honeyed words as he went. You were sheened with a glow of sweat, outlined against Lucifer’s pale skin as the firelight painted you in gossamer colours. 

“Do you think that’s enough to show her how good she’s being, Lucifer?” 

“I think she deserves a little more,” Lucifer said, flashing a smile as he looked you over in the mirror. “You can do another one for me, can’t you?” 

“Yes,” you said, voice soft against the sound of the low fire. 

“So indulgent for us,” Diavolo said, leaning in to peck a kiss at your shoulder, your arms trembling slightly with how hard you were holding the wood. He nipped at the skin, making you yelp, before he flicked his tongue over the mark. “I can’t wait to feel you.” 

You groaned at the comment, letting your eyes close for a moment as you tried to catch your breath. You opened them again when there was a light tug at your hair, wordless sounds coming out with the action. 

“This cruel while you’re praising her,” Lucifer said, nudging Diavolo’s hip with his own, “Humans need a chance to catch their breath.” 

“She’ll have plenty of time for that later,” Diavolo said, pressing another kiss to you before he stepped back, his hand trailing over your side and Lucifer’s arm. 

Lucifer shook his head, the hand at your hip shifting back to tease briefly against your sensitive nib then gliding lower. He slipped a finger into you, tracing around the slick heat at your entrance before he went deeper, your hips rolling at the feeling. 

“Eager,” Lucifer said, the hand at your chest tracing idle patterns over your skin. You tried to focus on those movements as he pulled out, adding a second finger. He was insistent, firm pressure and speed making you yelp and squirm in his grip. He laughed, brushing against the spot inside that made you gasp. 

“And you accused me of cruelty,” Diavolo said. 

“My cruelty’s always rewarding, eventually,” Lucifer said, mouthing against your throat. “You’re so beautiful like this, writhing against me.” 

You meant to answer but your voice wasn’t clear, the sounds Lucifer was pulling from you overtaking anything you could say. He kept pressing against the same spot, wrapping his arm around your waist so you could only twitch and whine while you tried to keep in place. The image of him watching you, teeth bared and such molten lust in his eyes, made you weak. 

“You’re doing well,” Diavolo said, hand slowly moving over his length, “Look how much you’re pleasing me.” You nodded, arching your back as Lucifer took a wicked swipe against you. 

“Do you like watching him?” Lucifer asked, low in your ear, “Seeing how much you’re affecting both of us, how much we want you?” He ground his hips against yours as he applied more pressure inside, making you see white as you rushed over the edge of pleasure, going tense in his hold. You couldn’t help the mewl you made as he kept rubbing you through the shivers of your aftershocks. 

“Easy, Lucifer, weren’t you arguing for mercy earlier?” Diavolo said, fisting Lucifer’s hair and tugging him into a fierce kiss, tipping his head back to abuse his neck. He tugged Lucifer’s arm, bringing the fingers that had just been inside you up to his face to lick and suck at them. You and Lucifer moaned in tandem, the image making you dizzy as you felt both men twitch against you. 

“That’s, oh my,” you said, struggling as your brain tried to come back together. You were breathless from the rapid release, thrumming with the little tremors of pleasure still dripping through your muscles. 

“Yes?” Diavolo asked, running his fingers lower to tease gently against your entrance. 

“That’s unfair, I can’t touch you,” you said, going up on your toes to escape the sensation. He chuckled, slapping your rear with one broad palm to make you jump. 

“Unfair’s a very strong word,” he said, leaning in to nip your neck. “Especially when you know you’ll have an opportunity soon.” 

“You seem determined to delay it,” Lucifer said, palming himself through his trousers. 

“Getting impatient? Maybe I should fuck her first while you watch?” Diavolo asked, eyebrows hiking as he slapped your cheek again. You gulped air, squeezing your thighs together against the heat radiating from the impact. 

Lucifer growled but there was no threat to it, more indulgent frustration, “But then you’d miss the fun of telling me just how you want me to fuck her, wouldn’t you?” The sarcasm dripped off the last two words, Lucifer’s grin sharp toothed and knowing. 

“It might be worth it,” Diavolo said, palm grazing over your lower back and the swell of your ass. You whined, dipping your knees slightly to chase the contact. 

“You know you’d enjoy it more, feeling me hot inside her.” 

“Such wicked things from that mouth,” Diavolo said, a laugh bubbling up, “I had forgotten how deliciously lewd you get.”

“Liar,” Lucifer said with a victorious smirk, running his nails down your back. 

Diavolo clicked his tongue, turning his attention to you instead, “I want you to lower your arms a little, sweet, and step back for me, ok? Keep your hands on the frame and keep watching us.” 

He helped guide your hands down, ghosting along the wooden carvings until you reached a point just above halfway down. This straightened your back out, forcing your hips into Lucifer’s until he helped you walk back, hands on you to keep you steady. 

You look over your shoulder at them, both openly rubbing themselves now, Diavolo teasing his lower lip between his teeth. “This ok?” 

“Absolutely,” Diavolo said. 

“More than ok,” Lucifer said, shirking his trousers down after a nod from Diavolo. 

“He’s wound up like a spring for you,” Diavolo said, stepping aside to let Lucifer come even closer, his hardness skimming the line of your ass as he lined up to you. “Such a delightful sight.” 

You gasped as Lucifer began to press in, his length hotter than you expected. He was achingly slow as he settled into you, careful even now, and you were leaning back against him in encouragement. 

“You feel good,” you said, trying your hardest to keep your eyes open, glancing between the two men behind you and their hungry gazes. 

“As do you,” Lucifer said, nails digging into your hips as he stilled, “So good for me.” 

“Go slow, be gentle with her,” Diavolo said, tongue teasing along his lip. 

“As you wish,” Lucifer said, pulling almost completely out before he pushed back, grinding his hips against you when he was fully in. You pressed against him, knuckles white as you held the wooden frame tighter, and he brought a hand around the front of your hip. 

“You look like one of the paintings from my collection,” Diavolo said as Lucifer began to gently circle your clit, slow, dragging touches that sparked against the fullness of him inside you. “Flushed and caught just on the edge of ecstasy. How long do you think we could keep you like that, just on the brink?” 

You shook your head, squirming in Lucifer’s grip as he continued to slowly rock his hips into you, constantly grazing against your sensitive points but nothing more. Diavolo’s golden eyes held yours, his hand moving along himself as he watched. The sound of your moans and the steady slap of skin filled the room as you were teased, Lucifer’s constant touches giving you glimpses of the same pleasure as earlier but nothing like enough. 

“Harder, please,” you said, panting as Lucifer kept his frustrating pace, almost in tears as you were jolted closer to what you needed but still achingly far off. 

“Harder?” Lucifer repeated, voice wound tight as he huffed air, “Diavolo?” 

“A reasonable demand,” Diavolo said, “It would be rude not to satisfy her, don’t you think?” 

Lucifer grunted in response, picking up his pace and the movement of his fingers. You groaned as he started to thrust faster into you, the nails on your hip digging in enough to leave marks. You rolled your hips as much as you could in this position, words of encouragement spilling out as you chased the edge of your wave. 

“That’s it, beautiful, work yourself on me,” Lucifer purred, ghosting a hand over you back, along your spine. You whined, the pool of arousal in your stomach flooding out as he snapped his hips into yours, the curve of him ensuring he was constantly against your sweet point, encouraging you on with the fingers circling you. 

You cried out as you tensed against the sudden rush of pleasure crashing over you, thighs jumping as he continued to chase his own end. A hand settled possessively at the nape of your neck as he shuddered, hips flat against yours, then stilled. You could feel him twitching inside you as his peak passed, the fingers that were tormenting you now stroking your hip gently, and glanced over your shoulder to look for the suspiciously quiet Diavolo. 

He had stepped away from you, sat naked on the edge of the bed with his legs wide. He was stroking himself with slow precision, breathing shallow as he watched. You tilted your head, confused at the distance, but he smiled and crooked a finger to beckon you. 

“You’re fantastic,” he said, voice husky, “Let go of the frame and come join me.” 

“Easy,” Lucifer said, helping you stand as he slipped out of you, rubbing your wrists as if he’d had you restrained. He pecked a kiss to your lips as he checked you over quickly, gently lifting your arms to make sure your range of motion was alright. 

“I’m okay, don’t fret,” you said, rolling your neck before you went over to Diavolo. He sat back on the spread, his arms going either side to prop him up, and patted one side for you. You leant in, catching one cheek in your palm and kissing him, nipping his lower lip to insist at entrance. He gave a pleased hum, biting back in turn, one hand snaking up to cup your face. 

“Come beside me on the bed, on your knees,” he said between kisses, tugging you closer, “Lucifer, bring the mirror closer.” 

You did as he asked, settling on your crossed ankles beside him as Lucifer lifted the mirror with ease. Diavolo let his free hand wander of your skin, fingernails trailing over the expanse of your back as you leant into him. Lucifer brought it towards you, a couple of paces from the edge, then joined you on the bed at Diavolo’s other side. 

“Not tired of watching?” he asked, catching Diavolo’s chin and bringing him into a kiss. 

“I just want to ensure everyone gets to enjoy the encore,” Diavolo said as they parted, fisting a hand in Lucifer’s hair to hold him still. “You both did so well for me.” 

“You’re silver tongued,” Lucifer said, baring his teeth a little, “I can’t keep in this form if you insist on doing that.” 

“Switch, it’s an evening for it,” Diavolo said, his demonic form coming forth in a shimmer of power. Lucifer growled, his own form pushing through with a low shiver. “Beautiful as always.” 

“Hush,” Lucifer muttered, shifting on the bed to stretch his wings.

“How are you feeling, sweet?” Diavolo asked, turning to face you again. 

“Good,” you said, smiling at him. 

“Do you feel like you could help me with this?” he asked, stroking his length. You nodded, leaning in to lick at him but he stopped you, diverting you into a kiss instead. “I had something else in mind. Can you straddle me, facing the mirror?” 

You looked between him and the mirror, tilting your head, “I can if you lean back a little, sure.” 

“Perfect. Lucifer, could you go behind me?” Diavolo asked, scooting back slightly so you had room to straddle him. You hooked one leg over him and shuffled over, resting on his thighs as Lucifer moved. This way you could see all of you in the mirror, the wings of both demons fanning out to frame you. 

Lucifer had Diavolo’s back to his chest, fingers rubbing circles at his shoulders as he nipped Diavolo’s ear. You felt the corresponding twitch against your rear, the hardness close enough that you snuck a hand behind you to tease along it. Diavolo hissed air, his eyes closing as Lucifer gave you a smirk in the mirror. 

“Glad to see your enthusiasm,” he said, latching onto Diavolo’s shoulder to lick and suck marks onto his skin. 

“Is this alright?” Diavolo asked, one broad palm gently slipping under your thigh to encourage you up. 

“Yes,” you said, tilting your hips so he could find you easier, rolling them against his tip as he began to nudge in. 

“Look in the mirror,” he said, sitting forward a little so he was closer. 

You nodded, looking back to the glass as you started to lower onto him, the wet slide of him filling you a different feel to Lucifer. Lucifer who was keenly watching you take Diavolo slowly in, rocking yourself lower onto him. 

“You take me perfectly,” Diavolo said, a hand trailing up your side to grasp one breast, teasing your nipple into hardness with dexterous fingers. You sighed, biting your lips as you tried to keep steady while circling your hips. It made your chest lift with each rotation, pushing up into Diavolo’s teasing. 

“Feels good,” you managed to say, starting to move up and down a little to test the sensation, reassured by the hand that gripped your hip. You could see Diavilo watching the point you joined, his breathing heavy. 

“That’s it, just like that,” Lucifer said, renewing his assault on Diavolo’s skin as his eyes tracked your movements in the mirror. 

“You can hold on to me for purchase,” Diavolo said, starting to shift his hips in time with you, “Or would you prefer I held onto you?” 

The hand at your breast gave a soft squeeze and you arced into the touch, chasing the feeling. That sent pressure straight against your inner spot, making you moan and falter in your rhythm. Diavolo bucked up into you to repeat the movement, the jolt of heat it sent through you making you flush up from your chest to your neck. 

“Keep moving, lovely,” Lucifer said, his hand snaking past Diavolo to snag your other hip, fingernails digging in. Diavolo began to thrust more firmly, bouncing you slightly as his thighs flexed. You reached over, grasping the back of his neck for support as you leant back. His fingers on you tightened and he groaned; quick, deep thrusts becoming erratic as he got closer. 

“Touch yourself,” Lucifer said, startling you into meeting his gaze in the mirror. He was still tormenting Diavolo, laving his tongue over bruised spots and biting new areas. 

“What?” you asked, mind half gone with the haze of pleasure. 

“I can’t reach, and Diavolo is distracted.” He gave a little nip at Diavolo’s throat to illustrate his point. 

“Oh,” you said, realising his meaning. You brought a finger up to your mouth, sucking on it lightly and ignoring the sounds both demons made behind you. Letting your hand drift between your thighs you started to play with your clit as Diavolo pulled you down against him, grinding into you. You squeezed against him, thrilled at the nip against your shoulder it earned. 

“I’m close,” Diavolo grunted, breath hot on your neck, his grip on you hard enough to bruise. You let your head fall onto his shoulder, digging your own nails into the back of his neck as you brought yourself to the edge again, sharp little shocks of pleasure running through you. 

Diavolo leaned in, biting the soft spot below your ear. The hand at your hip slid across your lower stomach, his arm pinning you down as he moved against you, pushing you past your peak. You moaned, arcing back into him as you rode out your orgasm, feeling him stutter as his own wave crashed. 

You gasped as you tried to come back together, the rush of the activities draining out of you in a low wave. Lucifer was running his fingers through your hair, little kisses dotted over your forehead as he stroked your arm. Diavolo had both arms around you now, his own head resting against your shoulder as he caught his breath. You were bone tired and breathless, the warmth of all your bodies a comfort to the shivers now starting to come on. 

Lucifer got up, moving the mirror away and turning it to face the wall before he went to the bathroom, coming back with a towel. You took it and his offered hand, letting Diavolo slip out of you as you stood. Lucifer brought you against his chest, pressing kisses to your hair and cheeks, guiding you to the bed. 

Diavolo had shifted up the bedding, one arm crooked underneath his head as support while he stretched out. 

“Are you alright?” he asked, stretching his other arm out so you could rest your head on it, scooping you closer to him as you led down. The bed dipped as Lucifer joined you, bracketing you between them. 

“Yes, just tired,” you said, giving him a soft smile. 

He beamed at you, leaning in to catch you in a kiss, cupping your cheek, “You were magnificent.” 

“You did very well,” Lucifer agreed, hand settling on the dip of your waist as he leaned against you. 

“Were you both pleased?” you asked, yawning with the questions. You cuddled closer to Diavolo, grabbing Lucifer’s hand to keep him near as well. The presence of them either side of you was warm and soothing, their strength and care radiating out. 

“Beyond pleased, sweet,” Lucifer said, laughing low in his throat. “I was worried it would be too much for you, but you were perfect for both of us.” 

“I fear we’ve tired you out though. Do you have the energy for a bath before we sleep?” Diavolo asked, toying with your hair. 

“A bath would be nice, once I can move a little more,” you said, nodding into his chest. 

“Don’t worry about that. Lucifer, why don’t you start the water?” Diavolo asked, propping himself up on his elbow. Lucifer kissed you and got up, the sound of him moving around the bathroom filtering through as Diavolo began to kiss you again, slow and deep. You relaxed into them, the easy joy of his caring touches fluttering in your chest. 

“I thought you’d be tired too,” you said between kisses, running your nails softly over one of his horns.

“Much as I’m a creature of restraint it took a lot of control not to touch you more while Lucifer was with you. The sight of you enjoying him, it was….” He trailed off, looking you over with a wicked grin, “Do you trust me?” 

“Of course,” you said, frowning at him. 

“Good. Hold on.” He shifted, sitting up and slipping a hand under your knees so he could lift you, hugging you to his chest as he stood up off the bed. 

You yelped, grabbing onto his neck for safety, “What on earth are you doing?” 

“This way you don’t need to move. We can wait for the bath to be ready and I can put you straight into the water, then join you. Lucifer too of course,” he said, taking you towards the bathroom. 

“I’m not used to this,” you said, burying your head against his neck. 

“No? I’ll have to do it more often,” he said. 

“Absolutely not,” you said, shaking your head. 

“Only for special occasions then,” he said, kissing your hair. Sitting on the bench in the bathroom you could see Lucifer fussing with the water, adding oils and checking the heat. Diavolo didn’t let go of you though, balancing you on his lap with a firm grip, “Stay here with me.” 

“Of course,” you said, wriggling a little to get comfortable. 

“It’ll be ready soon,” Lucifer said, coming to sit beside you both, “Are you okay?” 

“Fine,” you said, pulling him into a kiss for reassurance. He hummed, nipping your lower lip in turn.

“Good. We mustn’t be too hard on you,” Lucifer said, as much to Diavolo as you. 

“I’m not glass,” you reminded him, smiling at his worry. “I am looking forward to sleep though.” 

“I’ll enjoy that too,” Lucifer said, smiling at the pair of you. “I find I sleep well around the two of you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much for reading, I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
